By Any Means
by shana.rose
Summary: Larry Grey had been looking forward to seeing pennyless pauper Sybil. That is, until he overheard her talking to her husband. A Larry fic of sorts but with lots of Sybil and Tom cuteness. S3E1 spoilers.


**A/N: This is my little head canon on why Larry Grey spiked Tom. I hate Larry but I thought it would be fun to write a jealous Larry fic. Plus I reeeeeeeeaaaaaally wanted to write a scene with Tom and Sybil being adorable! **

**Oh! Also yet again this isn't Beta-ed so if you see any errors please let me know!**

* * *

"You mean they're both here? Lady Sybil **and** her husband?"

To say Larry Grey was surprise would be an understatement. When he had heard the news that Lady Sybil had run off with the chauffeur he had assumed, like most, she would not be invited to the wedding. Yet somehow she was not only invited, she was** here**. She even brought that chauffeur of hers.

Edith smiled hesitatingly back at Larry. She was not quite sure how to response back so she politely said, "Yes they should be down in a few minutes. Sybil was feeling a bit under the weather this morning but the last I saw her she was feeling much better."

"I see."

The two of them fell into silence. Edith feeling awkward excused herself. Larry though did not feel awkward at all, in fact he felt amazing.

A smirk grew on his face. So he was going to get to meet this chauffeur that stole Sybil away was he? He started to imagine what the man would be like. '_An unintelligent fool who didn't know his salad fork from his fish fork probably._'

He chuckled at the thought only for his smirk to grow wider at his next thought. _'And Lady Sybil! She was miserable, he was sure of it. She was probably wearing handy down clothes. She would spend the evening embarrassed. Embarrassed by her clothes, her husband, her choices, her life.'_

Larry took a sip from his glass, savoring the look that would no doubt be on Lady Sybil's face tonight. _'Serves her right,'_ and with this thought a memory comes back.

_Sybil dressed in a pretty blue dress and smiling awkwardly at him. Twisting her hands as she says "Oh Larry I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry if you misunderstand- You're awfully sweet but I- I'm just not interested in you in that way."_

He scoffed. She was sorry now, he was sure of it. She had her chance and now it was too late. And he was looking forward to reminding her of what she could have had. **Who **she could have been.

Looking around he suddenly couldn't wait for her to come down. He walked out the open door hoping he could catch a glimpse of her before she tried to pretend she wasn't terrible ashamed of her life.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard voices. He stopped and slowly leaned over to see who it was. He smirked yet again when he saw that it was Lady Sybil and that chauffeur husband.

'_Well this should be interesting'_ he thought.

* * *

"Tom stop it."

She gave him a look and swatted his hands away from his tie but it was too late, he already messed it up again.

"It's too tight." Tom said bitterly, wrestling around with the damn thing. Again. "I feel like I can't breathe."

Sybil sighed and moved closer, swatting his hands away again but this time taking it in her own hands and untying it. "Are you sure it's the tie? Is it possible that it might be something else? For instance, the people waiting in the sitting room."

She flipped up his collar and began to adjust his tie trying to make sure it was the right length before she began the knot.

Tom shuffled his feet a bit then sighed before he smiling weakly. "Never could hide anything from you could I?"

Sybil giggled and glanced up at him, "You've never been good at keeping your emotions hidden dear."

Tom chuckled quietly. He looked down and watched her slip his tie through the knot and give it a little tug.

"You have nothing to be nervous about you know. " She adjusted the top of the knot making sure it wasn't too tight, but at the same time not too loose.

"Could have fooled me," he said turning his head away from her. "Tom." His head didn't move. "Tom." He closed his eyes. Sybil reached out and gently stroked his cheek. "Tom."

Slowly he turned his head and opened his eyes.

Sybil placed her other hand on the other side of his face. "I mean it Tom, you have nothing to fear. They're just people Tom. The same as you and I. You don't have to prove anything, especially to me." Sybil's hands slid down his face and began playing with his collar.

Tom put his hands on her hips, pulling her just a tad closer. "I don't want to embarrass you."

She smiled, "Oh Tom, you know I don't care about all that nonsense. Just try not to get into any arguments." Tom opened his mouth ready to retort but Sybil beat him to it, "I'm not saying you will or that you'll be the one to start one. I'm merely saying that if one _does_ appear, regardless of who starts it, I want you to end it."

After a moment Tom sighed and nodded his head. "All right, no arguments. I promised."

Sybil smiled, "Thank you."

She leaned over and rested her face against his neck, closing her eyes as she breathed him in. _'He always smells so wonderful, like fresh cut grass in the morning' _Sybil thought, and for a moment she let herself pretend that they were home, lying in their bed.

"We should head inside. They're probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"We probably should," Tom said pulling her close enough that he could felt her baby bump pressed against him. "But first I think I need a kiss," he smirked as he added, "For luck of course."

Sybil smiled widely before coyly replying, "Oh? Surely you don't need that." She leaned closer so that their faces were only a mere inch away. "After all don't you have the luck of the Irish on your side?"

"Where do you think we get our luck from my love? A pot of gold?" He chuckled, "We get our luck from kissing a pretty lass. The prettier the lass the more luck we get, and you my love, are the prettiest girl in the whole world."

And with that Tom dipped his head and kissed his wife, lingering a bit at the end, not quite willing to end the kiss yet. When he (reluctantly) ended the kiss he smiled as he looked down at Sybil. Her eyes still closed, letting the kiss wash over her for a moment before opening her eyes.

"Ready to go?" He said, smirking at her response.

She nodded her head and wrapped her arm around his as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Larry quickly hid under an arc before they walked past him, watching as they walked away smilingly blissfully. He clenched his fists.

Their kiss and the smug look on his face afterwards etched into the back of his head. He gritted his teeth.

At that moment he vowed that before the night's end he would swipe the smug look off the grubby little chauffeur's face.

He patted the outside of jacket, feeling for the little pill he had forgot to take out of his pocket.

By any means.


End file.
